fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Dream Stars DX: Secrets Of The Magic Jewels And Sweets
Pretty Cure Dream Stars DX: Secrets Of The Magic Jewels And Sweets is a fanmade Pretty Cure Dream Stars crossover created by MagicalGirlAnimeFan. Characters * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical * Ha-Chan/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice * Cure Strawberry * Cure Orange * Cure Banana * Cure Lime * Cure Blueberry * Asahikawa Hi/Cure Sun * Nichiya Sora/Cure Moon * Kinboshi Amaterasu/Cure Morning * Tsukihime Kaguya/Cure Evening * Alana Watterson/Cure Ruby * Syl Jennieson/Cure Vanilla Mascots * Pafu * Aroma * Mofurun * Past * Present * Future * Jewel * Sweet Villains Supporting Characters Gallery Transcript (Toei Animation logo shows up) (The camera zooms in to Alana ad Syl) Alana: Oh boy, look at this place! Syl: Yeah, isn't it beautiful? Alana: Yeah! Alana: Huh? (Alana falls and sees Hi in her eyes) Hi: Are you alright? Alana: Yeah, i'm fine Hi: What's your name? Alana: My name is Alana Hi: Oh, mine is Hi Hi: Wanna meet my friends? Alana: Yeah! Hi: Meet my friends. Their names are, Sora, Amaterasu, And Kaguya Alana: OK (Alana goes back to Syl) Syl: Hey Alana, there's more girls who want to meet you Alana: OK All Cures (Exept for The Sun Moon cures and Delight Jewel cures): Hi new girl! Alana: Hi there (Alana waves at the cures saying hello to her) (Opening Plays) (Monsters appear) Alana/Syl: Oh no! Alana: We gotta transform now! Haruka/Minami/Kirara/Towa: Pretty Cure. Princess Engage! Mirai/Riko: Cure Up Ra Pa Pa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Kotoha: Cure Up Ra Pa Pa! Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle! TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA/TBA: Pretty Cure. Sweet Change! Hi/Sora/Amaterasu/Kaguya: Pretty Cure, Sun Moon Makeover! Alana/Syl: Pretty Cure, Jewel Sweet Makeover! (All cures transform) Cure Flora: Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! Cure Scarlet: Princess of crimson flames! Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Our Miracle! Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Our Magic! Cure Magical! Cure Felice: Our blessings to live far and wide! Cure Felice! Cure Strawberry: Our pink candy! Cure Strawberry! Cure Orange: Our orange candy! Cure Orange! Cure Banana: Our yellow candy! Cure Banana! Cure Lime: Our green candy! Cure Lime! Cure Blueberry: Our blue candy! Cure Blueberry! Cure Sun: The Power Of Sun! Cure Sun! Cure Moon: The Power Of Moon! Cure Moon! Cure Morning: The Power Of Morning! Cure Morning! Cure Evening: The Power Of Evening! Cure Evening! Cure Ruby: The Power Of Jewels! Cure Ruby! Cure Vanilla: The Power Of Sweets! Cure Vanilla! All: We Are Pretty Cure Dream Stars DX!!! Cure Ruby: I hear the secrets of The Magic Jewels And Sweets! Cure Vanilla: Oh Boy! Cure Sun: OK, now it's time to... Tell the secrets! All: Huh? All: (Screaming) Cure Ruby: OK. All Leader Cures: Time to set up the power! All cures: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh................!!!!!!!!!!! (An explosion booms) Cure Ruby/Cure Vanilla: The day is saved (Silent for 15 seconds) Alana: Finally. Were back to normal! Syl: Yeah, we are back to normal Alana: Hey look! A concert! (Ending Plays) (Shows a logo that says "The End") End of transcript!Category:Crossovers Category:Movies